


Things that can’t be saved

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: Gen, Stabby Stabby, its all fun and games until someone looses an eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Yun tends to the wounded





	Things that can’t be saved

Yun was pressing down on the wound. It didn’t help that it has started to rain. The mud made it hard to keep an even pressure on the head wound, not to mention the signs of their recent battle. Bodies and death laid everywhere, but Yun was focused on the dragon in front of him.   
Blood oozed out of the place and through the rag. This was a lot of blood. He just opened he could stop the bleeding.   
Yun heard a large crack and saw Hak and Yona stumbling in from the battle. Fear filled Yona’s eyes as she ran and grabbed her fallen dragon’s hand.   
“Where are the others,” Yun asked, pulling up the rag and wincing.   
He put antiseptic on it and hoped that would help keep infection down. He pressed the newly medicated rag onto the wound again.  
Yona shook her head. She was about to say something until a voice rang out through the wall of water.   
“Lad!”   
Yun turned to see Zeno with Kija leaning on his shoulder. Zeno set Kija down, and Zeno started feeling of Kija’s shoulder, who winced.   
“Is Kija okay,” Yun looked down and shook his head, “This wound is bad I can’t.”   
“Hakuryuu is fine just some bruises,” Zeno assured him and pulled off Kija’s top to attend to scrapes and bruises. Yun was grateful Zeno knew his way around medicine.   
“Okay. It’s okay,” Yun turned his attention to his injured family member, “You’re going to be okay.”   
Jeaha materialized from the sky, “Is everyone okay?”   
“Seiryuu seems to be hurt badly,” Zeno said.   
“It’s my fault,” Yun said, “He jumped in front of that knife for me... Stupid.”   
Yun couldn’t tell the tears from the rain anymore.   
“Hak. Help me move him under the tent,” Yun said, grabbing his ankles.   
After getting under the waterproof tent, Yun took another look at the wound.  
After two hours of impromptu surgery, and waiting. Yun came out of the tent, looking defeated.  
“Well,” Jeaha asked.   
“Shinha will live, but,” Yun looked down at his feet, wringing his bloodied hands together.   
“But what,” Yona pressed.   
“He’s left eye. It’s... it can’t be saved. It’s too damaged,” Yun said.   
Kija stood up, “What that cant be? He has dragon eyes!”   
“I know.”   
“Zeno,” Kija turned to the elder dragon, “As anything like this happened before? Will it grow back? Maybe since it’s a Seiryuu eye it can’t grow back?”   
Zeno shook his head, “No. When a Seiryuu’s eyes are damaged, they won’t heal. Just Zeno gets that power.”  
Yun held out his hands, feeling helpless, “He still has his right eye, so he won’t be blind. It will take some getting used to.”   
Yona stood up, “I’m going to sit by him. I want to be the one to tell him when he wakes up.”   
Yun nodded. Hak patted Yun on the back, “Get some rest. You’ve been working on him for hours I know your exhausted.”   
Yun nodded and looked towards the tent that Shinha was in, “I’m sorry...”   
The rain was washing away the blood from Shinha off of Yun’s hands. Why can’t he help people when they really need it?


End file.
